Venom
by Transformersfan123
Summary: Seventh in the Halfling series. Stefan and Vladimir were the minds behind the first halfling attack, and now they have another army. They have plans to to wipe out the Volturi. The Volturi and Olympic covens can handle themselves. But halfling bites are powerful. Will a family member be bitten? Will it be reversible? And why does Alice have a block on her powers?
1. Chapter 1

This series is never going to end. I honestly don't have another idea for a story after this one, but I'm sure I could if I tried! XD Anyway, enjoy this story. It's a two-shot, so enjoy!

* * *

"Stefan! _Vladimir!"_ Caius' roared in their minds. _"I will personally kill you!"_

"Silly creature," Vladimir purred, circling the group of halflings. "Did you not think we would find a way to destroy you? Did you think that Julien was smart enough to test the Volturi with halflings? We found their weakness. And with you four out of the way, they will fall."

"Thank you for telling of the ability to shield, Caius dear," Stefan replied sweetly. "Now they are trained to block their minds so you cannot read them."

"We wasn't readin' 'em ta begin with," Jasper snarled. "Theys just predictable!"

There was a crack across Jasper's face, and he couldn't respond because of the fire liquid ropes surrounding his hands. and feet. They burned so badly! Alice and Edward were struggling, trying to get free, but Jasper and Caius were focused on the two Romanians. Caius' mouth and nose were taped so he couldn't get any air in to use his special ability.

The two Romanians stopped laughing and turned to leave. "We'll come back to kill you later. Let you suffer knowing your covens are going to die," Stefan said with a shake of his head.

"Sir? Do you think that wise?" asked a female halfling, staring at them in fear.

"Go touch that rope," Vladimir said blandly.

"No!"

"Exactly. Now watch them."

The female blinked at them. "But I want to fight!"

"Then you should have kept your mouth shut," Stefan laughed.

She sat down and stared as the boys walked away. She was angry. Jasper could feel it.

"Payin' yer dues, eh? Bet yer the youngest," Jasper snickered.

"Shut up!"

 _"You must not have an ability worth having,"_ Caius said into her mind.

"Not to them," she said bitterly.

"What's your power?" Alice asked gently.

She hesitated. "They call me a lover."

"Lover?" Jasper asked in interest, sitting up to stare at her.

"I make people feel good. Comfortable. Happy. Content. So they love me and everybody that's around."

"Lemme have a feel," Jasper said with a smile, sending out waves of comfort to her. This power sounded like the perfect excuse if she would just use it…

She hesitated then relaxed. Oh, it was an exquisite feeling! So wonderfully calm and gentle. Jasper found himself purring and he nuzzled Caius, who did it in return, his hands slipping into Jasper's pocket to get out the knife that he had slipped into his pocket this morning at Alice's prompting. He snagged it just as the feelings disappeared.

"Ah lahke that power," Jasper said with a smile as Caius righted himself. There was a soft _snick_ that went ignored by the halfling girl. Big mistake. She turned away. Mistake number two. Caius freed the others, and they rubbed their burned wrists as she spoke.

"I don't feel useful. All I want is a family. Stefan promised me a family. But most of them are boys, and the girls don't have stupid love powers like me. I don't know what they were thinking when they changed me."

"Prolly wanted somethin' lahke meh," Jasper said. "Ah's an empath."

"What does that mean?" she asked, turning her head to face them. She froze when she saw them free and standing there staring at her.

Jasper answered her, crossing his arms. "Ah can induce lust so heavy that they'll stop whateva they're doin' ta relieve it. Ah can calm 'em ta rest, if'n Ah wants to. Ah can rile 'em so hot that they'll kill each other."

"Im-impressive," she said, backing away slowly.

Caius removed the tape and took a great breath in. "That's better. Calm down, my dear. If we wanted you dead, you'd be dead already."

"What do you want?"

"Run away," Caius said seriously. "Run far, far, _far_ away and never tell anybody that you're a halfling or that Stefan and Vladimir created you."

She nodded, standing and walking toward the north.

"Wait! What's your name?" Edward asked.

"I…Jennifer. My name's Jennifer."

"Godspeed, Jennifer."

She smiled and took off. The freed halflings turned and took off in the opposite direction.

"Do you want me to run ahead?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Jasper said, "Go scope out the place. Alice, you start lookin' inta the future 'bout this."

"There's a block!" Alice said after Edward was gone.

"Bad or good?"

"I…I can't tell!" Alice moaned.

Jasper and Caius glanced at each other as they all pushed themselves to the edge of their speed. Something big was going to happen and if it was blocked that thoroughly, it probably meant that one or more of them was going to get hurt really bad. It was a repression that Alice's power came with.

Edward was standing there, frozen. The rest of the Volturi and Olympic covens were engaged in a fierce battle. Stefan and Vladimir were at the back of the halflings, studying them. Caius snarled and ran for them as Alice dove down to help Aro and Marcus. Edward and Jasper headed for their family. Esme screamed and Edward roared, racing over to destroy the halfling. Jasper scanned the battlefield to see Carlisle struggling with a large halfling who was pinning him down. Those teeth were way too close to his papa's throat for him to be comfortable. He raced over and snagged the brute, jerking him back. He tore his head off, snorting in satisfaction when he'd stopped twitching.

"Ya okay, Papa?" Jasper asked as he turned to him.

"I'm fine, Jasper," Carlisle said with a smile.

There was a scream that made Jasper spin around and snarl, eyes searching for the source. There was a flash of movement and he snapped at it, focused completely on searching for whoever screamed. Then he saw his sister. She was bleeding heavily and looked frightened. Jasper roared, making the entire battlefield freeze in shock at the fierceness of the noise. The next thing anybody knew, ten halflings were dead and the others were racing off. Jasper didn't stop killing until he'd run out of enemy bodies. When Marcus grabbed him to calm him down, the crazed halfling lunged for his throat. Caius snagged him.

"Jasper! Calm down!"

Jasper barked and lunged for _his_ throat. He was grabbed and spun around.

"Jasper Lee Cullen! Stop it!" Carlisle said, his voice wavering.

Jasper snarled, but he did not try to hurt Carlisle. He was panting and shaking hard, eyes wild.

"W-where's Alice?"

"Jane and Alec took her back home," Marcus said, rubbing his throat where Jasper had grabbed him.

"I gots ta see her."

"We need to clean up first, Jazz," Caius said, not bothered at all.

"No! I gots ta see mah sister!"

"Edward, Caius, please go with him to make sure he stays sane," Carlisle said, swallowing. "If that is fine with Aro and Marcus."

"Of course. We've got this under control," Aro replied. "Where are those two vampires?"

Caius smirked and held up a bag. Aro turned it upside down and the two vampires' heads hit the ground.

Aro grinned. "Perfect," he purred, patting Caius' head lightly. "Go on, now."

Two hours later, Jasper was laughing as he stepped out of the shower, toweling off.

"C'mon, A.M. Ya know Ah'd do anythin' fer ya."

"Going bat shit crazy and decimating a whole army of halflings is quite a bit, even for anything," Alice said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door and Aro walked in looking serious. His gaze paused on Caius then he shook his head.

"Something wrong, Aro?"

"I need you to either confirm or deny something for me."

"Okay then. I deny it! For sure!" Caius laughed.

Aro's expression grew even more serious and the four halflings stopped laughing.

"Aro?" Caius sounded alarmed now.

"Come."

Caius looked at them then left with Aro.

"Wonder what that was about?" Edward asked as Jasper began to pull on fresh clothes.

"No idea. I still can't see anything," Alice said with a shrug. "It's dead. Dark. Nothing."

"What?" It was Jasper's turn to look alarmed.

"You're telling me that you getting hurt wasn't the block?" Edward demanded.

"Yep. I'm still powerless."

"So there's another wave or something?"

"I don't know," Alice said, gingerly sitting up. "I wish Carlisle would—"

The door opened and Caius looked shocked beyond anything they'd ever seen before. He was pale and flushed at the same time, and tears were in his eyes.

"Caius? Whatsa matter?" Jasper asked.

He ignored the question and picked up Alice. "Follow. Now."

Edward and Jasper obeyed. They stopped outside of what they knew was Aro's room. Jasper looked to Caius, who nodded, so he opened the door. Alice screamed in surprise.

"No! It isn't possible!"

Jasper and Edward pushed Caius forward and went in to see what the commotion was. They froze. Carlisle was convulsing violently on the bed. He wasn't screaming, but he should have been. The halfling change was terribly painful.

"We gots ta get the venom out!" Jasper gasped, taking a step forward.

"It's too late," Caius said numbly. "It's been in his system for over two hours. Thirty minutes is the turning point. He's going to be a halfling, whether we like it or not."

"Who bit him?" Alice asked.

"We don't know," Aro said, staring at his long-time friend.

"Where was he bit?" Edward asked, staring at his father's clothing on the floor.

"We searched his neck first, obviously, then went to the rest of him. We almost missed it. It looks old already. Caius found it with ease. He knows what to look for."

"Where is it?" Edward repeated.

Caius reached over and grabbed Carlisle's left wrist. He held it up and outlined a bite around his thumb joint. "Right here. This was not a purposeful bite; they weren't trying to turn anybody, just deter. It is not torn, signifying that it wasn't received during a fight, as the biter immediately released him and didn't try to tear his hand off. Beyond that, I can't tell anything."

Jasper stared at the wound and frowned. He saw that hand reaching out to calm him when Alice screamed, and he'd…he'd snapped at it with his teeth. But he hadn't made contact with anything, right? It was just a warning snap. Nothing major, right?

"Well there's nothing more we can do for him," Aro said, shaking his head.

"Edward we've got to go get Mama," Alice said.

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere but back to bed. Aro and Marcus will help heal you," Caius said sternly.

"Jasper wait here," Edward ordered. "I'll be back with the family."

They were suddenly all gone. Jasper stared at the closed door for a moment then trepidatiously walked over to the vampire he called Papa. He lifted the hand and studied the bite mark. Shaking hard, he lowered his teeth into the markings and put no pressure. They were a perfect fit. Jasper set Carlisle's arm down and sank onto the bed.

There was a strangled noise from behind him and he turned to see desperate golden eyes looking at him. He flinched, but curled his hand around Carlisle's and sent calming waves into him. The vampire, yes for he was still just a vampire, stilled and relaxed a little. But only a little. That was the way the rest of the family found him. Jasper immediately stood and let Esme through to see her mate. She leaned down and kissed him. He made another strangled noise, writhing a little less.

"We're here, love. We're here," she whispered.

"Hey, Jazz, send some of that calm stuff into him," Emmett said, turning to him.

He let the wave burst out, and Carlisle actually stilled again, making even Caius, who stood in the doorway, yelp in shock.

"How did you do that?!"

"What?" Rosalie asked as they turned.

"You tried that with Edward and it didn't work! Why did it work with Carlisle?"

"Ah don't know," Jasper replied blankly.

There was a pause.

"Jazz, you okay?" Emmett asked, scrutinizing his brother's face.

"Ah need some air," Jasper said hoarsely.

"Come on, Jazzy-purr," Caius said, holding out his hand.

Jasper walked out and they stood on a balcony over looking the village.

"He'll be alright, Jasper," Caius said, patting his shoulder.

"Don't try ta make meh feel betta, Caius."

"Why not?"

"Cuz the only one who could make meh feel betta is lyin' in there changing inta a halflin."

"Think positive, Jasper."

"How?"

Caius smiled and turned to walk away. "Because the son of a bitch bastard that did it is dead!"

Jasper flinched, but Caius was already walking away. There was a fox that trotted up in the garden in the back yard. He flicked his tongue as the light glimmered off his fur.

"Heya, little fella," Jasper said. The fox looked up, but Jasper's power kept the animal near him. "Can I trust _you_ with mah problems?"

The fox blinked and flicked his tongue again. Jasper jumped down and held the fox in his lap. He talked quietly about what had happened.

"Ah didn't mean ta do it, first of all. Ya's got ta believe that," he begged quietly. The fox flicked its tongue a third time. Jasper chuckled. "Yous cute. Anyways, Ah was just tryin' ta protect mah sister. That's all. Just tryin' ta protect her, 'cuz she screamed, see. But…but Papa, he tried to calm me down. I…I didn't mean it! Ah'd neva do it on purpose! Ah love him! Ah do! Ah might not know lots bout school, but Ah love mah life with him. Don't Ah?" He paused to think.

"'S'okay, Ah guess," he mused. "Ah don't lahke the schoolwork. Ah'd rather get a job, but who hires ranch hands up in the North? 'Sides, Ah'm almost done with it fer the summer. Ah'm glad. Ah still feel so stupid. Theys all so smart. Ah don't know what ta do, Flicker."

The fox stared at him, offering no advice. It simply flicked its tongue. Aro, on the other hand, had plenty to say.

 _"You're_ the one who bit him?"

Jasper jumped and the fox growled at the influx of emotion, which Jasper had been controlling up to that point, and lunged into a bush. Jasper blushed and looked away, shame overwhelming him. Aro shuddered at the sensation as he approached and sat down beside the distraught boy, putting an arm around him.

"Talk to me, _lupo bambino."_

Jasper looked at him. "Why is you callin' me 'wolf child', Aro?"

"Because you protect your pack fiercely," Aro replied with a smile. The smile disappeared. "Talk to me. What happened?"

Jasper began to cry, but Aro's emotions stayed calm and steady despite the torrent of pain hitting him. Aro pulled him in close, cooing at him.

"Ah'm sorry," Jasper whispered. "Ah didn't mean ta do it!"

"What happened?"

"Alice screamed, and Ah think Papa was tryin' ta calm me down. I snapped at him, but Ah don't 'member bitin' him."

"Are you sure it was you?"

Jasper thought about it. "Ninety-eight percent."

"Then there is a chance, admittedly very slim, that it wasn't you that bit him."

"It's possible, but it ain't very probable. Mah teeth fit the bite mark."

"Oh…Oh, Jasper," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Papa's gonna be so mad at meh…"

"If I know Carlisle, he will not be angry," Aro said firmly. "Now come here, _lupo bambino._ Come to me and feel all you want."

Jasper lay against Aro and poured his misery out in wave after wave of pain. Aro sat there and rocked him, hushing him. Jasper was almost as comfortable with the Volturi leader as he was with Carlisle, and Aro was enjoying being there for him, as he did when one of his own little vampires needed comfort. They were both glad, in that moment, that they had linked covens. When Jasper was dozing tiredly, Aro picked him up and carried him to his own room, laying him down by Carlisle. The rest of the family watched in interest as Jasper curled up against the changing vampire and Carlisle stopped squirming. He grunted, but it wasn't a sound of pain, more like a sound of contentment.

Aro smiled as they gathered around, which faded as he thought about what Jasper had said. He wouldn't tell them. It would either come out of Jasper's mouth or Carlisle's. He didn't know which was best, but he was worried about how they would react. They'd talked gleefully of the death of the halfling who had bitten him. What would they do to Jasper when they found out? He just did not know.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is what is currently the final story in the Halfling series. Enjoy! Story ideas I'm open to, but know that I am not obligated to write it if I don't have the inspiration for it or the urge to write it.

Who knows, I might write another story down the road. For now, just enjoy what you've got. :)

* * *

Carlisle was coming out of it. Jasper waited until he gasped his first oxygen-laden breath before he left. The rest of the family gathered around and welcomed him an hour later when he finally sat up with another gasp as the pain dwindled to nothing. He shivered hard then Esme was in his arms, kissing him fiercely. He kissed her back then looked at the rest of his family. His smile faded when he registered that one was missing.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's right…Hey! Where did he go?" Edward looked bewildered.

"I have to tell him I'm not mad at him."

"Mad at him?" Caius asked as he came in with Aro and Marcus; Alice was already with the family. "Why would you be mad at him?"

Carlisle looked down and traced the thumb joint of his left hand. There was silence.

" _He's_ the one who bit you?" Emmett asked, completely bewildered.

"Not on purpose!" Carlisle said with a shake of his head. "He would never do it on purpose. I don't even think he registered that he'd done it. It was after Alice screamed."

"He realized it," Aro replied. "But only after he'd seen the bite mark. He says he remembers snapping at your hand, but he doesn't remember biting it."

"No," Caius laughed, sounding strange. "He would have told me. Why would he tell you something like this?"

"He didn't directly. He's been talking to the fox in the garden. I go out to listen sometimes."

"Fox in the…?" Caius looked just as confused as the rest of the vampires and halflings.

"Yes. He's named it 'Flicker' because it flicks its tongue. Though how he catches it, I'm not sure."

"The only way to catch that thing is to run it down," Marcus said distastefully. "Then it squirms and tries to bite you."

"Jasper's power works on animals," Carlisle reminded him. "He can keep them calm and happy, which means they won't run. He hunts like that sometimes. He always kills quickly when he does that."

"He doesn't kill quickly all the time?" Aro asked.

"Everybody plays with their food every once in a while," Esme said, her eyes glittering in amusement.

"True," Aro said with a grin. "Go find Jasper, I'll help Carlisle get dressed."

They scattered and Aro gently helped Carlisle into his clothes. He was soon dressed and presentable, if not a little wobbly.

"Was it worse?" Aro asked as they strolled to the main room.

"Yes. A whole helluva lot worse," Carlisle replied with a shake of his head. "I do not envy halflings anymore. That was excruciating. How long was I out?"

"Two weeks and three days," Aro returned. "It is good to have you back, Carlisle."

The others were already in the main room with the rest of the Volturi coven. They looked a little scared as their eyes hit Carlisle. He stiffened and growled.

"He's not here?" he surmised.

"No. We looked everywhere. He's not in Caius' room, the studies or anywhere else," Edward said nervously.

"Did you check the garden? And where's Caius?" Aro asked, looking around.

Aro, Marcus, and the Olympic coven hurried to the garden to find a large spread of foods. Including…

"Shepherd's pie!" Carlisle exclaimed, eyes gleaming.

"Ah thoughts ya might be hungry," Jasper said softly, not looking up as he poured the wine.

Carlisle grabbed his stomach as it screamed at him. "Oh! I am! I really am!"

"Then sit down," Caius said. "Alice and Edward, too. We'll have a proper meal."

Carlisle was seated without a second thought. He was handed his shepherd's pie, but he pulled a textbook move, for him at least, and said grace first. Most of the assembled were laughing by the time he'd finished. Everybody was, except for Jasper. He was too frightened and miserable to laugh. Or eat, as a matter of fact, but he choked down the food he'd made as Carlisle _thoroughly_ enjoyed his first taste of food in over three hundred and seventy years. The others were still laughing, but now they were laughing at the way he gorged himself. When the shepherd's pie was gone Carlisle looked around for more food. Jasper stood and brought out a large chocolate trifle.

"Dude, how in the _hell_ did you make this?" Edward demanded.

"Well…Ah bought, killed, 'n' butchered the lamb mahself," Jasper said. "Ah had ta pay a purdy penny fer the other ingredients from the restauranteurs around the city."

"Why would you do this?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper wouldn't look at the vampire as he answered. "Ah just wanted yer first meal ta be better than Edward's. His wuz venison stew, and he assured meh that it wasn't somethin' he'd've eaten on his own."

"My first meal was _fine_ , Jazz," Edward said sternly. "Admittedly, it doesn't taste nearly as good _now_ as that first time but…you know, beggars can't be choosers."

Jasper muttered something under his breath, and Carlisle frowned. "What did you say?"

"Ah said that that's a cliché if Ah eva heard one." Jasper looked to Esme and she nodded and smiled approvingly. Jasper smiled, but it was brief, then he served the trifle. Carlisle ate happily. There was no food left by the time they were done.

"I am very satisfied by my first meal," Carlisle said with a smile at Jasper. The boy didn't even look up. "Can I have some alone time with my son?" he asked the others.

Everybody in the family immediately got up and left. Caius pushed Aro and Marcus along. Apparently they wanted to stay. Carlisle moved touch Jasper, but he was up and gone into the depths of the garden. Carlisle frowned and searched for him. It was a hedge maze and Jasper clearly knew it quite well and led Carlisle in a circle for about an hour. Carlisle finally stopped and stomped his foot.

"I'm going to spank you if you don't pick a place and settle, Jasper Cullen," he warned in a loud voice.

He then followed Jasper's scent to the center of the maze. There was the miserable boy, sitting with a handsome looking fox in his lap. The fox looked at him and flicked his tongue. Carlisle chuckled.

"So this is the infamous Flicker?"

"Aro's been talkin'," Jasper muttered, tightening his grip on the animal.

"Come now, Jasper," he said softly. "Don't be upset at him."

"Ah ain't. Ah spected him ta talk once you'd told ev'rybody that Ah'd bit ya."

Carlisle cringed at the raw pain coming from Jasper. He was trying to shield, Carlisle could tell, but the pain wouldn't be contained. Carlisle attempted to wrap his arm around the boy's shoulders to pull him close, but Jasper scooted away. The blond halfling snarled and jerked Jasper close.

"Don't you dare run away from me, Jasper Cullen. It will not be good if you do."

"Ah ain't runnin'. Ah don't wantcha ta touch me," Jasper muttered, squirming away from Carlisle. The older halfling was having none of it and tugged him flush against his side, firmly wrapping an arm around him and nuzzling him.

"I feel like you're running away from me. Not physically. More like mentally. Emotionally. I don't like my children running away from me in any way, shape, or form. Understand?"

"But…" Jasper sniffled, and Carlisle realized that his little soldier was crying.

"Oh, come here. Come here," he said softly, pulling Jasper into his lap and kissing his cheek. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm not angry at you. For anything. Not even the bite. It's okay."

"N-naw it ain't," Jasper moaned. "Ah hurt you!"

"I won't deny it," Carlisle said with a shake of his head. "That hurt like hell. But I'm not in pain anymore. Not even a little. It's over and done with. So relax. Come back to me, Jasper. Don't run away. We've made so much progress. Important progress. Don't let it disappear because of one silly bite."

"I'm s-s-sorry, Papa," Jasper sobbed, pressing into his father's neck and inhaling his scent greedily.

"It's okay, my little soldier," Carlisle whispered, holding the back of his head as he began rocking again. "Just let it out. It's okay."

Jasper finally went limp ten minutes later, his emotions spent. Carlisle kissed his head and curled around him protectively. His son was weak and in pain. He didn't want anything to hurt him. That was how Aro, Marcus, and Caius found them half an hour later. Carlisle looked up, but Jasper didn't.

 _'Weird,'_ Carlisle thought, glancing at his son.

 _'Not really,'_ Caius thought back with a smile. _'He trusts his Papa to protect him.'_

"Get out of my head," Carlisle growled.

"He wasn't in yer head," Jasper muttered. "You projected."

"Projected?"

"You're a mind reader now, too, Carlisle," Caius explained as the Volturi leaders approached and seated themselves in front of him. "It is very disconcerting and disorienting at first—expect to answer questions from your family that they didn't say or want you to hear—but you've got two mind readers who live with you. They'll help you through it. Just remember to respect people's privacy. You don't have to repeat everything you hear. And some things need to be talked about in private."

"Ye'll make a few mistakes," Jasper said as he sat up and wiped his eyes. "But it's ta be spected."

"With such wonderful boys to teach me? I'll learn in no time," Carlisle said, kissing his forehead.

He purred as Jasper nuzzled his cheek, the sound making an echoing purr arise in the honey-haired halfling. Caius purred too, and Aro and Marcus thought about it before letting their purrs be heard. They were very content at the moment. Jasper finally crawled off Carlisle's lap and sat between him and Caius.

"I guess we'll never get to do it, Aro," Carlisle said wistfully as a thought popped into his head.

"What?" Aro asked.

Jasper responded. "Sure ya can! Ya just can't do it, though. Ya have to suck lahke yer drainin' an animal. Keeps the venom in."

"Oh. You're talking about a bite exchange," Aro said. He looked Carlisle over. "Are you dead set on doing it?"

"Yes. I trust you. I'd like you to trust me that much, too," the blond vampire admitted.

"I do, but I want a guarantee that I will not become a halfling."

"Don't worry, Aro. If you're poisoned, I can suck the venom out. Or Alice. Or Jasper. Or Edward. Or even Carlisle, now. So don't worry about it. You're perfectly safe."

Jasper made a face. "Speakin' a which…why the hell didn't ya tell nobody 'bout you bein' bit?" he asked Carlisle.

"Well…I was only thinking clearly for about ten minutes after the bite, during which I watched you destroy about forty halflings. I have never seen such a display of brutality and rage before."

Jasper cringed. "Sorry, Papa. But Alice, she was hurt and—"

"It's alright, son. I understand," Carlisle said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But after you'd finished, I wasn't feeling so well. However, Aro ordered us to clean up, and somewhere in my mind I thought, 'Best not piss off the Volturi leader!'" He paused. "I thought that was hilarious for some reason."

"Is _that_ why you were laughing?" Marcus asked.

Carlisle felt his cheeks warm in a blush, and he marveled at that for a moment before he answered.

"That's why I started," Carlisle admitted. "Then there was something about…sparkly diamonds and red bowls of jelly, which made me think of Santa Claus as a diamond thief. Then there was a Lord of the Rings moment after I thought of Elves. Then I thought about Legolas' name and the fact that it sounds like 'legless'…I think I hit the ground after that. I heard shouting and was turned over and saw Aro…only he was distorted. He asked me if I was alright…I can't remember if I said anything after that. I was in some serious pain."

"Oh you said something," Aro said, hiding his smile behind his hand. "But I don't know if I should tell you what."

"What did he say? C'mon Aro! Tell us!" Caius begged.

"Only with Carlisle's permission."

"You have it."

"You said, and I quote, 'You have a pretty smile, Esme.' Which was followed by a very lewd proposal."

Carlisle's face was hot again. Okay…maybe he should have waited to ask. Caius was rolling on the grass, lost in mirth, and Jasper smirked.

"Did it involve a switch?"

"Um, yes, how did you know?" Aro asked in confusion.

"Oh…Papa says Ah ain't 'lowed ta talk 'bout that sort a stuff."

Carlisle glared at Jasper. "Yet you still asked that question."

Jasper snickered. "Sorry, Papa."

"No you're not," Caius said, wagging his finger. "You just better be grateful that Aro and Marcus aren't mind readers right now because _that_ is one helluva memory Carlisle's thinkin of right now."

"Hey!" Carlisle was sure that his face was melting. "What about privacy?"

"Well, if you weren't shoving the image into my mind, I would be glad to give you privacy," Caius said with a shrug.

"Jasper! Caius! Start blocking that!" Edward bellowed, racing up. "I don't want to think of my parents doing that sort of thing!"

"Wow. He's got a good starting distance," Caius laughed.

Alice was laughing herself purple as she staggered up to them.

"Wow! I haven't seen that sort of thing in forty-six years!"

Carlisle desperately wanted to block his mind. So he tried the thing he always did when Edward was in trouble. Jasper smiled at him.

"There ya go!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I will never get that out of my head," Edward grumbled.

"Don't think about it," Carlisle said blandly. "Ever."

"Too late."

Carlisle groaned in embarrassment, hiding his face. "Don't tell your mother."

"That I can do," Edward said.

"And that goes for you, too, Caius," Carlisle said, turning to the white-haired Volturi leader. "Don't you dare tell Esme."

"Sure."

Jasper snickered as Aro grinned, reaching over to touch Marcus then rapidly taking Caius' hand before Carlisle could stop it. They immediately laughed.

"Well, well, well," Aro said in amusement. "Who would have that that docile little Esme and Carlisle could—"

Carlisle roared, snapping his teeth. "Drop it!"

"Oh, come now. We're just teasing," Marcus chuckled.

"I don't like it," Carlisle spat. "Now, drop it if you know what's good for you."

"Are you threatening me, Carlisle Cullen?" Aro asked, smiling. He dashed forward and grabbed Carlisle's throat. "Because I think I can take—"

Aro suddenly found himself on his belly with his arms at an almost impossible angle behind his back. He gasped in shock and Marcus immediately moved to attack his attacker, but Caius stopped him.

"Jasper, get off of Aro. Now," Caius said evenly, holding Marcus back.

"Only if'n he 'pologizes ta Papa!" Jasper said, pushing the arms just to the edge of the breaking point.

"I'm sorry," Aro said simply and Jasper stood and helped him up.

"Ah am loyal ta the Olympic coven first and foremost," Jasper said seriously. "But Ah will defend yer coven in any circumstance where my fam'ly ain't being fought by it. Understand?"

"Completely," Aro said, studying him. "You know something, Carlisle?"

"What?"

"I would trade anyone, even Jane and Alec, for Jasper. He's the best damn fighter I've ever met. I must admit, their loss would be a blow, but I think Jasper could make up for it tenfold. No, a hundredfold!"

"That's mighty kahnd a ya," Jasper said. "But Ah don't wanna be no Volturi. Ah lahkes mah current fam'ly just fahne."

Aro nodded, looking slightly disappointed. "I suppose."

"Aro," Caius said with a head shake. "Our covens are _combined_. We are family. Jasper is practically at your beck and call."

"You have a fine point, Carlisle Cullen," the Volturi leader said with a nod. "So I suppose there's no reason we should not exchange bites. Come. Let us assemble the others to make it official."

They were soon standing in the main room of the Volturi's home, Volturi on one side, Olympics on the other. Carlisle was facing Aro, Jasper to his right and Esme to his left. The rest were ordered according to rank. Aro was flanked by Caius on his left and Marcus on his right, with his other covenmates ordered by rank as well.

"Carlisle Cullen, do you accept that we are to become equal?" Aro asked.

"I do. Do you accept that we are to become equal?"

"I do."

They gripped forearms and pulled close then ever so slowly came together. Their teeth sunk into the flesh of each other's necks, and Carlisle sucked. They stayed that way for a good minute before they drew back.

"Our covens are one," they declared.

There was a cheer and Alice ran over and embraced Carlisle, kissing him repeatedly. Esme embraced her as well, kissing _her_ repeatedly.

Felix walked over to shake Jasper's hand. "I would love to test my skill against yours."

"Sure," Jasper replied with a shrug. "Prepare ta lose though."

"I never lose," Felix replied.

"Neither do Ah."

They stared at each other then Felix walked away. Jasper watched him go and gave a little smile. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
